United as One
by Sassbrat
Summary: Please Read SECRETS to understand this story.  this takes place after chapter 64.


**UNITE AS ONE**

Hot Rod walked down the hall with a smile on her face. Those that she passed by were wondering why she was smiling so much. They thought that something good must have happened to her for her to act like that. Something good did happen to her. Her mind drifted back to the day before when she had bumped into Optimus and kissed him on the lips.

Hot Rod reached her quarters and pressed the code into the datapad on the wall allowing the door to open. Once she was in the room she headed strait for the wash racks. Sure she had used the ones in Optimus's office but she want to clean herself in her own racks where she had all her cleaning supplies.

As the warm water cascaded down her body Hot Rod thought about what had happened the night before. Something that she thought would never happen to her.

_Flashback _

Hot Rod's optics went wide with shock. She was kissing the object of her problems and he was kissing her back. She broke the kiss and scrambled off of Optimus trying hard to hide her blush.

Chromia in the meantime was grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor. The femme commander knew that what had happened could be what Hot Rod needed to admit that she was in love with Optimus.

"Well that's one way to greet your commander." Chromia said ignoring the look that Hot Rod sent her way.

Optimus in his part just got up from the ground and brushed himself off. Once he was satisfied that he had gotten all the dust off of him Optimus turned to Hot Rod who he could tell was blushing. "We need to talk in my office right now." Optimus told Hot Rod who nodded her head. "If you would excuse us Chromia." With saying that Optimus led Hot Rod down the hallway leading to his office.

Hot Rod felt that the walk to Prime's office was the longest walk she had ever had to take. She was worried about what she might say by accident. Talking with Chromia made her realize that she really was in love with Optimus but she was afraid to admit it to him because he was her commanding officer. Hot Rod was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the Optimus was pointing her towards his open office.

Optimus watched Hot Rod take a seat in one of the chairs looking nervous. He didn't blame her. He was nervous as well. But they had to talk about what was going on with each other.

"I heard everything that you and Chromia talked about. I want you to know that what I said about you being the perfect mate was true. One thing that I want to make clear is that even though you share some of the same qualities as Elita I don't see her in you. Hot Rod you are your own person. Don't let anyone ever tell you anything different." Optimus told Hot Rod. "I will tell you however that I do have feelings for you Hot Rod but I will not force you to accept them right away." Optimus said he walked over to Hot Rod putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hot Rod looked at Optimus who had a smile on his face. "I just don't know what to do. One moment I want to tell you that I have feelings for you and the other I just plain scared to do anything. I mean you're my commander and it wouldn't be right to have a relationship with you. What would the other thi..mphm." Hot Rod was cut off from acting like Bluestreak when Optimus lifted her out of her chair and kissed her hard on the mouth shutting her up. Hot Rod's Optics went wide as Optimus forced her dental plates apart and stuck his Glossa inside of her mouth. Hot Rod could feel his glossa moving in her mouth exploring. She was scared out of her mind. This wasn't the Optimus that she had feelings for at all. This Optimus was demanding and ruthless.

Hot Rod used one of her arms and punched Optimus in the stomach hoping to get him to stop assaulting her. It worked and Optimus stopped kissing her but didn't let go of her.

"What the Frag is wrong with you?" Hot Rod screamed as she tried to get free from Optimus's grip but to no avail. He was just to strong for her. For the first time in her life she was scared of her leader who was supposed to be kind and gentle.

Optimus came out of his stupor when Hot Rod yelled at him. What had he done? He acted just like Megatron. It had been so long since he had feelings for another femme for a long time that he was over run with lust and that was not how someone showed that you cared about a femme.

"My apologies Hot Rod I don't know what came over me." Optimus said and released Hot Rod.

"My guess is that your emotions over came your processor." Hot Rod told Optimus who had taken several steps away from her.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you. I acted just like Megatron. But I had to get you to calm down and kissing you was the only way to do that.

Hot Rod felt something in her body react to what Optimus had done. He had taken the first step without realizing it. Optimus had done what she had been scared to do. It was thanks to Optimus kissing her that she realized just how she felt about her leader "You just done what I didn't have the nerve to do." With saying that Hot Rod leaned up and kissed Optimus on the lips who welcomed the kiss with opened arms.

While he was kissing her Optimus wrapped his arms around Hot Rod gently slammed her up against the wall yeaning a small moan from the femme. He then removed his lips from hers and trailed them down the side of her until he reached her neck cables. He gently started nipping them causing Hot Rod to turn her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Hot Rod let out a loud moan as Optimus gently bit her neck.

Hot Rod wasn't going to let Optimus have all the fun. So she pulled away from him just a bit. She ran her servos up and down Optimus's sides and played with certain spots that mad him moan out loud especially a spot just below his chassis was very sensitive. Hot Rod trailed light touches across that spot enjoying the moaning coming from the mech that kept her pinned to the wall.

Optimus had had enough of the teasing and grabbed both of Hot Rod's wrists and pinned them above her head and he once again took her lips with his.

Hot Rod felt her legs go weak and was about to fall when Optimus grabbed them and wrapped them tightly around his hips securing her to him. Now that her legs were pressed up against Optimus's hips she could feel his arousal and it was getting larger. Hot Rod knew what she wanted and she wanted Optimus to take her right now. After getting one of her hand s free and some foreplay later Hot Rod decided that enough was enough and was going to get what she wanted. Hot Rod somehow managed to free her arms and with one of them going to behind Optimus's neck bring his head so that their forehead's touched and the other went down to his cod piece trying to find the clip that would remove the cod piece and free his spike.

Optimus let out a small gasp as he felt Hot Rod's hand down by his crotch trying to find a way to remove the cod piece and she finally found that button that would remove his cod piece he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her once more this time not entering her mouth with his glossa. He snaked one of his hands down to Hot Rod's pelvic armor to find the release button that would remove the cover to her port and as soon as he pressed found it he pressed it.

Hot Rod let out another moan as she felt Optimus insert two of his fingers in to her port and began stroking her. Who knew that Optimus the strong, brave and gentle leader could make you want to over load before even interfacing with his touches? No wonder Elita missed her mate when he was on Earth so much.

After some time Optimus removed his figures from the now leaking port and positioned his spike at the entrance. He looked at Hot Rod waiting for permission and the smile on her face was all he needed to know. With the expertise of a master Optimus entered Hot Rod's port with on good clean thrust earning a pained yelp from the femme. Optimus knew that Hot Rod was a virgin and that the first time would hurt. To ease some of her pain he placed soft kisses on her forehead as she held on to him for dear life.

"Shh it's alright. Wait a few minutes and the pain will stop." Optimus softly told her as he kissed her lips softly hoping to take some of the pain away.

Hot Rod knew that the pain would only last a few moments and when the pain stopped and Hot Rod could fully feel the size of Optimus's spike deep inside her she wanted him to move and move now.

Optimus could sense what Hot Rod wanted him to do and he did. At first he started to thrust slow and steady pace earning moans and groans for Hot Rod who had her head arched back and her legs tightened even more around his hips with each thrust.

"Hhharder." Hot Rod moaned out and Optimus obliged and thrusted harder and faster into the femme that was wrap around him enjoying her moans. He was thrusting so hard that they were denting the wall that he had Hot Rod pinned to.

After what seemed like an eternity both were getting close to overloading and Optimus want to draw it out as much as possible but knew that wouldn't be possible as Hot Rod overloaded with a scream and he followed a few moments later.

Both bots were panting hard and Optimus carefully maneuvered them to the berth that was in his office. He gently laid Hot Rod who was out cold on the berth and then he laid down beside her covering themselves with a thermal blanket. He was content. Hot Rod had returned his love and he knew that he wouldn't feel lonely anymore. Wrapping his arms around Hot Rod who snuggled into the warmth of his hold he fell asleep in the arms of someone he loved.

_END FLASHBACK _

Hot Rod had woken up that morning in those arms of Optimus and he had asked her if she wanted a shower and he used his personal wash racks. She had cleaned most of the streaks of paint off of her and when she left Optimus gave her a kiss and told her that they would talk later.

Hot Rod hadn't realized that she had in the wash racks for over an hour until Arcee started pounding on the door.

"Hot Rod are you ok in there? You've been in there for over an hour." Arcee yelled.

The brightly colored femme quickly dried herself and put her armor on and walked out smiling.

Arcee was wondering what had her sister in such a good mood. She would have to ask Hot Rod later but for she was happy that her sister was smiling again.

**Optimus acted a little out of character but I heard that love came make you do crazy things. **

**I want to thank MissCHsparkles, RegfulDragon and many more that I can't think of at the moment for their writing of scenes like this in their stories. Those stories inspired me to write this scene. So thank you everyone. Writing scenes like this is very hard for me to do so I relay at lot on what I read to get the description just right.**

**If you see anything that I could work on please let me know I would really appreciate. Also idea are always welcomed for SECRETS.**


End file.
